


Origins

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of the Huntsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Graham  
> Date Written: 29 April 2015  
> Word Count: 69  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: The origins of the Huntsman.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Graham fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Graham is a bit of an outlier for me in this fandom. I kind of like him, but also think he just wasn't around enough to get a true fix on him as a character. I want to know more about him, but don't always consider the concept when going to write fanfic for this series. So this poem gives me a bit of an chance to explore that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

The forest was home.  
As long as he remembered,  
It was safe to him.  
The trees were his protectors,  
The forest floor his refuge.

Any memory  
Of his parents was fuzzy.  
No voice or image  
Would come to him, no matter  
How hard he tried to recall.

The wolves were his clan,  
His kin, and his family.  
They taught survival  
To a little lost orphan  
Wandering the woods alone.


End file.
